Princess of Shadows
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Kuroko tetsuna is the phantom sixth member and shadow ace of teiko basketball team. What will happen when she join seirin high basketball club. FemKuroko x everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you I'm dec_14 thief. I am a novice author but I still tried my best. Recently I addicted to manga called kuroko no basuke and I think if the main character is female it will be cool. So I make this fanfic.**

**Merry Christmas and happy New Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket (but any OCS & OOCness are definitely mines)**

_Teiko Middle School Basketball Club, an incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "_Generation of Miracles._" However, there was a strange rumor, one many have tried to understand but none has learned. In fact there was still one player that recognized by the other and the base of Generation of Miracles. The shadow ace of Teiko team. The phantom sixth player_

It was the school opening ceremony at Seirin High School and standing in front of the large school were all of the clubs, trying to desperately get the new first years to join them for the year.

"Aren't you interested in rugby?"

"If you are Japanese play baseball"

"Are you interested in shogi?"

"Swimming! It feels super!" Two freshmen had been caught in the middle of the chaos and the taller was about to burst with annoyance at the situation.

"I CAN'T MOVE FORWARD!" yelled one of them, "We haven't moved more than 5 meter in 10 minute" the other said. "Bring the snow plow here"

"That's it! Let's go the Bulldozer way!" one of them exclaimed, flailing his arms, "you're taking it too far..." the other tried to calm him, and suddenly there was a blue blur passed them.

"Basketball! Basketball club!" yelled a brown haired boy with an up curved smile, holding a flyer up to the many students. "How'd you like to join the basketball club?" the boy yelled continuously.

"Koganei, you can't be serious," said a black haired behind him. "How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei said, "New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!" the black haired boy suggested simply. "I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei sweat dropped.

"Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Koganei yelled to the taller black haired male beside them. Mitobe smiled and nodded, but continued to just hand out flyers without mumbling a word. "You're not gonna do it, are you?" Koganei deadpanned.

And there was a teal haired girl passed the group, "hey, do you have a minute?" Koganei called, but it was a boy behind the girl who was stopped. The teal haired girl continued to walk forward continued reading her book.

"Oh! You're a reader, aren't you?" a boy with glasses called as the small girl passed him by, but he stopped an unfortunate boy behind her. "How about the literature club?" the boy said, "sorry, but this is just a manga." the boy explained, "Manga are books, too**."**

The teal haired girl continued to walk until she stopped and looked beside her, seeing the map of the stands where all the clubs were placed. She focused her attention to the stands listed at the end.

"Basketball, Basketball club" Koganei yelled as he gave the flyer to the other.

"Join the club and you'll be cute, too!"Izuki said and Mitobe not speaking as he tried to get people to take the flyers to no avail. After a few moments, a large shadow appeared above the 'cat' boy and when he looked up, he was shocked to see a freshman, over six feet and red hair staring intensely down at him.

/Basketball club/

"Just a few more and would be nice" the brunette sighed as she counting the papers. The girl was wearing a standard Seirin uniform for girl, her hair was very short, and she had two clips on the left side of her hair. Beside her a taller male with short black hair and wearing glasses.

"We couldn't even get ten" he added. "We are just getting started" the girl answered as she placed the paper aside. "We are a new school" she added. "And if we win the inter-high and winter cup, we will be a big deal starting next year".

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain" the taller one sweats nervously.

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate" the girl teased as Hyuga hung his head and paled slightly. "I'll do my best. I will do my best."

"I wonder how the recruitment is going?" the girl wondered, "If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" but her sentence was cut short.

"The new students are here" Koganei cried that caught the brunette attention. "What" she said confused. "IS this basketball club?" the low voiced male asked both Hyuga and the brunette gaped; the red head glowered down at them.

"Yeah" the girl nodded numbly, 'who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!' the brunette thought. "I want to join the Basketball Club," the red head said, abruptly sitting in the chair across from them and putting Koganei onto the table, the brown haired boy slouching tiredly.

"Uh, welcome, welcome!" the brunette said, handing the red haired boy a paper cup full of water, complimentary.

"Wait a minute. I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be-"

"I don't care, I'm going after I leave my name" he said as he writing on his paper.

The brunette and Hyuga looked at the paper as she noticed something. "Ara? You don't have a reason for joining?" she asked.

"Not really" Kagami said lazily as he crushed the glass in his hand. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan" he said as he stood up and threw the crushed paper glass behind him, it fell directly in the trash can. The girl watched as he walked away, but noticed the bored expression in his eyes, before he quickly turned away from them.

"He is terrifying!" Koganei yelled, still lying on the table. "Is he really a first year high school student?" he exclaimed. "He is one in million" Izuki said as Koganei woke from his palace. "You! Where have you been hiding!?" Koganei yelled at the black haired boy with Mitobe behind him.

"So Kagami Taiga…he came from America. He must've learned from the source." Hyuga guessed, "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary," the shorthaired brunette said.

"Yo" koganei called. "You forgot this request" he said as he gave the filled sheet. "Oh Gomen, Let's see Kuroko Tetsuna…Huh?" the brunette said confused. "I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all" she said.

Then she recognized something and she looked more carefully. "What's wrong?" Hyuga noticed the female's sudden change of attitude. "H-He's from the Teiko Basketball Club!" she yelled, "Teiko? You mean _the _Teiko?" Hyuga exclaimed surprised, grabbing the sheet from her hands.

"Yeah! And if he is a first year, he must be from the generation of miracles" the brunette exclaimed. "The generation of miracles….that famous group" Hyuga realized and the brunette nodded. Yeah! Ah! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face!?" the brunette yelled in displeasure.

"And that guy just came back from America"

Kagami continued walking didn't realize there was a teal haired girl behind him.

"This year's first years could be ridiculous!"

The teal eyes glanced up at the larger red head male before her, his shadow cascaded over her small form completely as the sunshine intensified his way and the darkness her.

Chapter 1: I am Kuroko Tetsuna.

All sign-ups over, its now time for tryouts, especially in the gym for the Basketball Club.

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

All the freshmen stood in line, waiting for orders from their captain and coach. Kagami was at the end, being the tallest, wearing a black tank top and white short with normal sneakers.

Furihata elbowed Kawahara to get his attention. "Hey, isn't the manager cute?" he whispered, looking at the short haired brunette talking to Izuki, "she's a second year, right?" Kawahara said. "If only she were sexier…"

**Whack!**

The two freshmen were punched in the back of their heads "Morons, you're wrong." Hyuga said, being the one who punched them. They were confused but then the brunette stepped forward.

"I'm the boy's Basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you" Riko said cheerfully, a whistle around her neck. "Eh!?" the freshmen exclaimed, "it's not him!" Furihata pointed at an older man sitting while holding a cane in the back.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko explained, the older man just strained to wave hello.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You're serious!"

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys…take off your shirts!" Riko ordered. It took the group a second.

"Eh!?" The whole group yelled, surprised the girl actually had the guts to ask such a thing. But the boys did so.

Rio walked to each boy and commented. "Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the Basketball team." Riko said.

"You're too stiff. Do some stretch after you bathe?"

"You should strengthen up a bit. Try some sprints on your own."

"A-amazing! H-how does she know all of this just by looking?" Furihata said surprised.

"Her dad's a sports trainer, collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from coach" Hyuga explained. 'Just imagine from her point of view, to scale one's physical ability and stats, its pretty amazing' Hyuga grinned.

Riko was in awe at the moment though; she was staring at the large athlete, Kagami. "What?" Kagami asked, seeing the smaller female gaping at him with large eyes, he felt somewhat cold shirtless.

'Wha-what is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy!' Riko thought, stupefied. Makes sense since the latter male was rather large, he had such large hands, and rock hard abs. 'I can't even see his potential! Uwaa, I've never seen anything like this! Such Natural Talent' Riko thought in awe.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga called, seeing the brunette gawking at the large red head. "Ah! Gomen! Um…" Riko got out of her stupor, wiping some apparent drool on the corner of her lips. "Kagami's the last one, you saw everyone" Hyuga explained, "Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko called.

A tail haired girl twitched.

"Oh kid from Teiko" Hyuga said as the other freshmen start too whispered about _Him. _'I thought I will recognize him when I first see, maybe he didn't come' Riko thought.

"Looks like he isn't here, so let's start practice…." Riko said but interrupted.

"Ano, Excuse me" said the teal haired girl, around Riko height, popped in front of her. "I'm Kuroko" she said monotone.

"Kyaaah!" Riko yelled loudly, backing away instantly.

"What the-!? How long have you been there!?" Hyuga yelled, suddenly seeing the teal haired girl just appears out of nowhere. "Hmm, I've been here the whole time" the girl said in a monotone voice.

'She was right in front of me…and I didn't even notice?' Riko thought in shock. 'What's with the small brat?' Kagami thought as he watch the scene unfold, 'she just appeared out of nowhere though, I didn't even see her' Kagami thought.

The boy looking at the girl in front of him. She was around the same size as the coach, if not an inch taller, and she was fairly petite. She had large doe like teal eyes, short teal hair that reached below her chin, a button of a nose, and smooth pale skin. She wore white shirt and on her hands there are black wristband. But what makes all boys in that room looking at her was 32 D cup that showed from her white shirt and her cute expression and last the glamour body of her.

'She's practically invisible!' Riko thought, the teal haired girl just stood there, waiting for a response from the coach. "Ah~ you must be trying out for the manager job" Koganei guessed, "makes sense" Izuki agreed, "I'm kind an amazed she popped out like that" Hyuga admitted.

It made more sense why the small girl was here, I mean, why would a _girl_ try out for a Basketball team?

"Oh is that so, what your name is" Riko said preparing to write her name. "Um, I'm not trying for the manager" the teal haired girl explained, "huh?" Riko said. "I'm trying for the team" the teal haired girl explained still in a monotone voice.

"Eh" all people in that room yelled, even senior shocked too. "What's wrong all of you are weird?" She tilted her head confused that made her looked cute.

'Is she serious!? W-well there is no rule prohibiting her from joining but…!' Riko was plain shocked that the girl was actually being serious of joining an all-boys basketball team. "W-well W-what is your name?" Riko asked.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuna" She said monotone and there was cold wind blew in that room.

"EH!?" the whole group yelled even louder, that maybe even aliens heard them from space. "Y-you're Kuroko…Tetsuna?" Riko asked, pointing a shaking finger at the teal haired girl. "Yup" Kuroko answered simply, her face still blank.

"This girl is Generation of Miracle" Hyuga disbelief at her statement.

"No way! You were a part of the Generation of Miracles!? Were you a regular!?"Koganei yelled in shock, his monkey imitating mouth gaping. "Of course no, she was probably a manager, or a third string, right, Kuroko-chan?" Hyuga said, confident in his guess.

"I played in matches" Kuroko answered simply, "Right?" Hyuga smiled, not really paying attention. "What?" Hyuga realized, "what?" Koganei repeated, "Eh!?" the two yelled, Riko could only pale at the two.

Kagami was still in the background, still shock by the tiny girl's (monotone) declaration, but he picked up something during the conversation.

'Generation of Miracles? What's that?' Kagami wondered, "Th-then, take off your shirt!" Riko ordered.

"Huh, all right" Kuroko said as she took off her shirt and all boy had red face and few of them have nose bleed included senior and Kagami. Her _good_ body and her monotone cute face make all of them nosebleed even Riko started to blushed.

"Come with me" Riko grabbed the teal haired girl's wrist and pulled her towards the locker room. The freshmen were still in tragedy, while the senior tried to relax them; Kagami just stared at the two leaving, especially the small teal haired girl.

/Majin Burger/

Kagami carried a bunch of burgers as he seat at table. He looked outside the window thought about generation of miracles. '_The Generation of Miracles... If it's these guys then maybe..._' In the middle of his thought, he noticed familiar blue hair sitting across from him, a book in hand and a straw resting between her pink lips. "Hello. You are still growing up, right? That's a lot of food."

"GWOH?" He shouted in surprise, almost falling out of his chair and she looked over at him, confused but taking sips from her vanilla shake, her eyes not leaving him. "Where... From... Wait, what are you doing here?" He demanded and she set her shake on the table.

"Well I was sitting here from beginning, just watching people" Kuroko answered.

"Anyway, tag along with me for a bit" Kagami asked.

/Riko/

Riko stared out the window in the bus she rode, listening to some music in her happy face headphones. Her mind wondered to the teal haired girl, remembering the analysis. 'Who is this girl? Her stats are way too low. Even for an average girl, it's below average. Including the fact her body's at its limit. There's no way a small girl like her would be a regular on such a strong team. Then why…?' Riko thought.

/Flashback/

"I know that you are confused at my low stat" Kuroko said to the other girl as she looked at her with confused. "Maybe this sound klise, but that stat isn't will always stayed" she said monotone.

/flashback end/

"What is she mean by that" Riko muttered lowly as she moved toward the hospital.

/Kuroko/

In the middle of court there were Kuroko and Kagami that and in KAgami hands there was some basketball.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school" Kuroko blinked as Kagami began, "I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here" Kagami explained. "I'm not looking to play Basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going" Kagami said, Kuroko was slightly surprised. 'Those words…there almost like…' Kuroko stayed as usually blank, but there was a hint of emotion in her eyes.

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong the Generation of Miracles from our year." Kagami continued, "You were on that team, weren't you?" Kagami said. "I have a good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest" Kagami said, spinning the basketball on his finger. He then threw the ball back at the girl, who caught it.

"But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you…you don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent" Kagami said. "I don't smell? But I put on some perfume this morning" Kuroko sniffed herself, "that's not what I meant, brat!" Kagami growled.

"Let me see. Show me…" Kuroko turned her attention back to the red head, seeing how deathly serious he was. "Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is" Kagami smirked, "how fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you" Kuroko admitted as she started to unbuttoned her blazer.

"One on one" she said as she threw her blazer and sweater away in her eyes there was determination to beat Kagami.

"Heh, you want to go" Kagami grinning excitement at Kuroko.

/break a moment/

The two were in a stance of a showdown. Kagami dribbled, planning his move as Kuroko just stared at him with her void of feelings eyes. Kagami started charging and jumped for a dunk, his eyes widen, Kuroko only barely reached him, and he still dunked in easily.

'She…'

Kagami easily passed the teal haired girl, lagging behind him.

'She…'

Kuroko had the ball but was easily taken by Kagami.

'She…'

Kuroko tried to shoot, but Kagami just smacked the ball out of her hand.

'She's so bad I could die!' Kagami deadpanned. 'Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But she's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting.' Kagami thought. 'There's nothing good about her.' Kagami thought as he watched Kuroko chase after the ball rolling away like a child.

"You've got to be kidding on me" Kagami said in angry tone. "Have you even been listening!? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?" he yelled. "I can't believe how arrogant you challenged me?" he added.

"You can't be serious" Kuroko said in monotone voice. "Of course you are stronger than me, I knew that before we started the match" she said bluntly.

"You want a fight" Kagami asked with furious tone. "What the hell do you think you are?" he yelled.

"I wanted to see how good you are for me," Kuroko explained, her blank eyes shining suspiciously, "what?" Kagami said confused.

'Unbelievable. There must've been something wrong with me, too. She's just so weak that she doesn't smell like anything. I feel like an idiot.' Kagami groaned, he face palmed in dismay. 'Hmm, Kagami-kun seems distressed, I wonder why?' Kuroko thought blankly, not really knowing it's her fault.

"Um…" Kuroko held up the ball to the red head, "Enough" Kagami waved his hand tiredly. "I'm not interested in the weak" Kuroko watched as the larger athlete grabbed his stuff.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. It doesn't matter to me whether you're a girl or not, however much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball" Kagami said, straightforward. Kuroko's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, her mouth in a firm line.

'I thought as much' Kagami sighed and turned away from the teal haired girl, beginning to walk away.

"I don't accept that" Kuroko said slightly higher than her usual tone. "First of all I love basketball" She said as she moved toward him. "And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak" Kuroko began walking over to the bench wear her stuff was.

"I am not like you" Kuroko said as behind her there was a shadow of her. "I am shadow"

"Whatever" Kagami said as he leaving her alone and she just stare at basketball on her hands until she jumped high and do the lay up and make the ball into the basket.

'I'm just not capable enough' she thought as she took the ball and her stuff. 'To stand in that light' she said as she remembered someone.

/Next day/

It was raining, so training was obviously occurring in the gym, but there was a challenge for the newbies. "What? A mini-game?" Furihata repeated, "I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said. All the freshmen wore yellow shirt with a number, while the senior wore blue.

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year" Fukuda said, "are you serious!?" Kawahara exclaimed, "That's not normal."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." Kagami smirked. "Let's go." Kagami said, the freshmen could only panic even more, Kuroko sighed.

'Let's see exactly what these rookies can do' Riko smirked, the two teams ready.

**Tweee!**

Tip-off begins!

Kagami was the first to get the ball, passing to Kawahara, the seniors tried to block his path. But Kagami just as quickly was on the other side of the court; Kawahara passed the ball to him.

"Raaaahh!" Kagami then jumped and dunked harshly, both teams in awe.

"That dunk was unbelievable"

"Amazing"

'They're better than I expected' Riko stared in awe of the giant, 'such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.' Kagami hung onto the basket but hopped off, "this is unbelievable" Hyuga wiped the sweat from his brow. 'He's more than ready. He's a monster' Hyuga thought.

And after that Kuroko got the ball but she just let it so the upperclassmen can get it and that always circled until the score is already huge gap and Kagami blocked by upperclassmen.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!"

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" Fukuda said seeing the red head that lost the ball was still crowded.

"They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

The freshmen were powerless against Hyuga's throws, Mitobe's dunks, and all of the steals with Kagami out of commission. The score now freshmen: 15, seniors: 31.

"They're good"

"There's no way we could've won"

"I've had enough"

The three freshmen panted heavily, seeing they have no chance against experienced sempais. "Enough? What the hell are you talking about!?" Kagami growled, grabbing Furihata by his shirt.

"Please calm down" Kuroko kneed the back of Kagami's knees, making the other bend back oddly and drop the brunet. "You damn brat…" Kagami growled, an evil aura around him as he glared at the teal haired girl. The freshmen paled, panicking.

"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei noticed, Izuki's eyes widen then, "What's wrong?" Koganei asked, "was she in the game?" Izuki asked, finally noticing the small girl with the impassive face while being yelled by the red head and the freshmen trying to calm him.

"Kuroko? I dunno. Odd though, how could we not notice the only girl on the court playing" Koganei answered, seeing the red giant swing at her which she dodged evasively, angering the red head.

'Even I forgot, and I was the referee' Riko thought, then she gasped, her pink whistle falling out of her mouth. She watched as Kagami tried to attack the small girl, their teammates preventing him from hitting her since she is a girl, but Kuroko stayed impassive. 'Huh? How long _has_ she been in!?' Riko realized, her eyes widen.

"You" Kuroko called to fukuda. "Could you pass me the ball" she asked as she tied her hair ponytail. "All right but don't let it lost" he said as she just nodded.

Fukuda threw the ball to Kuroko and magically the ball already in freshmen hand and he shoots it into the basket.

The second years stood in amazement, "it went…what?" Hyuga stood surprised, "how did that pass go through?" he wondered, the rest also surprised. 'Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' Riko wondered, her mind in a panic.

Kawahara got the ball and he seen that Kuroko ready to get the ball and he pass the ball to Kuroko and magically the freshmen got the ball again. "GO SHOOT" Kagami yelled which Fukuda awkwardly did so, earning another point. The game continued like that, the freshmen getting surprising passes, which they had no idea where they come from, and earning more points. Both sides were surprised, Kagami and Riko were both trying to figure how all this was happening.

"She used her lack of presence to pass the ball quickly, even the ball didn't stay long in her hand" Riko said surprising at the girl keep doing that. 'To be more accurate, she's not using her lack of presence, but directing her opponent's attention elsewhere!' she theorized.

Kuroko passed the ball again –again and again to the freshmen and the upperclassmen started to play in her rhythm.

"Damn it I got caught in Kuroko pass" Hyuga cursed inwardly. Kagami shot and earned another point, now the freshmen were one point away, 36 to 37.

"I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"

Koganei passed to Mitobe, but Fukuda blocked it. Kuroko caught the ball and ran towards the basket, where no players defended. "Crap!" Hyuga cursed, him and his team chasing after the girl.

"Go, Kuroko!" her teammates cheered. As if everything slowed for that one amazing moment, Kuroko threw the ball up and…it bounced of the rim. Her team paled, the moment ruined.

But then large hands caught the ball, "That's why I hate the weak!" Kagami was in the air and dunked the ball!

"You have to make the shot, dumbass!" Kuroko showed a small smile to him.

/Maji burger/

"Thank you very much" a female worker of Maji Burger bowed to Kagami with a large tray of a whole lot of burgers. He went to sit at a table by the window; he ate the burger one whole bite after another while looking outside carelessly. He glanced to the chair across from him, and then stopped in mid-bite. There sat Kuroko, sipping her drink as normally as it would look.

Kagami gasped in shock, accidently swallowing too fast, "hello" Kuroko greeted casually, Kagami swallowed hard. "Where'd you come from?" Kagami said, still in shock at her sudden appearance. "Oh, I heard from storks" Kuroko answered, "that's not what I meant, brat!" Kagami growled.

"I was sitting here first" Kuroko finally answered, "I like this place's vanilla shakes." She sipped her drink to prove her love for the drink.

Regaining his composure, Kagami glowered at the girl, "Go somewhere else" he said, his scary face present. "No." she answered, then sipped her drink, "No! How could you answer so blankly!?" Kagami was beginning to lose his temper, 'Usually people would run away!' Kagami thought amazed to see such a small girl have guts to stand her ground.

"I don't want to" she explained, "If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends! Or worse! That we're _dating_!" Kagami explained a light blush on his cheek. "That would be terrible," she said in a monotone voice, "Oi!" Kagami yelled angrily, 'I don't know why but that makes me feel bad!' Kagami's eyebrows twitched.

"But this is my usual hangout" Kuroko said, not backing down even though she didn't sound the slightest serious. Kagami sighed tiredly, deciding to give up. Kuroko was about to drink her shake some more when she instinctively caught something in her hand.

'A burger?' seeing the Maji wrapped burger in her hands, she looked up at the red head. She saw him looking away from her and towards the window, avoiding her gaze.

"I don't like anyone who suck at Basketball" Kagami began, but then he smiled lightly. "But you've earned yourself one of those." Kuroko was surprised; she felt her cheeks turn quite red, her heart beating at such words, even if they weren't much, it made her feel warm. "Thanks" she mumbled, looking down at the burger, trying to rid of this odd feeling she never knew how to deal with.

/On road/

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked, the two walking down the still bust sidewalk, already evening. "If I played them now, how would I do?" the red head asked, Kuroko sipped her milkshake.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." she answered as soon as he finished asking, a vein popped on the larger athlete. "Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami growled, "The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top." Kuroko explained.

"Hehe…hahahaha! That's great!" Kagami laughed, almost evilly. 'Is he a villain from some manga?' Kuroko wondered sipping her shake as the two stood by the road. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me" Kagami said, Kuroko blinked. "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player" Kagami declared in excitement, Kuroko observed him.

"I think that's impossible." She said instantaneously, "Hey!" Kagami yelled an angry mark on his head. "If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." Kuroko said bluntly, 'this brat is so not cute!' Kagami gritted his teeth. The two crossed the street, but then she stopped at the other side, looking at the ground, Kagami watched her with his hands in his pockets.

"You can't do it alone" Kagami blinked, "I've also decided" Kuroko said. "I'm a shadow. But the brighter the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light" Kuroko said.

"I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan." she said finally, looking up at him. Kagami was taken by surprise, he almost thought it was a joke, but he saw the dead serious look in her eyes. He inwardly grinned, 'interesting' he thought in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dec_14thief: happy new year everyone and thanks for all of you reader who review this story. And for all of you reader i still hope for your review and fresh idea.**_

_**And as usual i don't own this manga or anime.**_

The next morning, Kagami was up bright and early training himself with some basic plays and shots while still thinking about the conversation he had, had last night with Tetsuna. '_How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'? _

_'The five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top.' _

_'I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become number one in Japan.'_

_'It's impossible alone. I will make you the number one in Japan._' Kagami took a shot from the three point line and scored, the sun now raising high into the sky and landing against his skin. '_Ha! Damn... I just can't wait anymore... It doesn't matter if its not a regular game, I want to play already!_'

And suddenly he saw a girl with a t-shirt and blue and black colored cap running across the road with ridicoulus speed. "That looks like...Kuroko"

/At school/

"Match? You can' play yet" Hyuga answered simply.

"Wha-what!? Why, Captain?" Kagami demanded. "How am I not good enough?" Kagami yelled, "You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet" Hyuga explained.

"Huh?"

Chapter2: Monday at 8:40 on rooftop.

Meanwhile riko was in her classroom drooling over some basketball PSP game. She sipped her milk.

"COACH!" Kagami yelled instanly Riko had spit on his face. Kagami wiped it off, "Coach, give me an official club membership form" Kagami demanded. "What is it with today? You, too?" Riko complained, wiping the juice from her mouth.

"Too?"

"Kuroko-chan came to say the same thing earlier!" Riko answered.

/Flashback/

Riko sipping her milk. "Coach, i want an offical club membership" Kuroko suddenly said appeared beside Riko and shocked her and spit.

"Since, When you were there!?"

/Flashback end/

'She came here without me…' Kagami growled to himself, "just how impatient are you rascals?" Riko said.

"What'd you call me!?"

Riko pulled out the for and handed it to the red head, "well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so be my guest" Riko said.

"Yosh, now I can play in a game, right?" Kagami grinned, "Wait a second. I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof" Riko explained, Kagami just blinked in confusion but nodded.

/School hall/

Kagami walked down the hall by himself, since break was still on. And he passed a library room and looked at board beside the library.

"heh, maybe this basketball club is actually quite amazing?" He said in awe.

"AH!" Kagami yelled, his heart shooting out in fear.

"Damn Brat, why can't you show up normally!? You almost gave me a heart attack! Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami yelled as Kuroko put her frail index finger over her small lips, which she puckered slightly. Kagami turned red at the sudden movements, 'that's so…! So…!' Kagami covered his face in embarrassment. Then Kuroko's lips began to move, catching the red head's full attention.

"Shh, we're still outside the library" Kuroko pointed to the sign. Kagami's eyebrow twitched, he punched his fist onto her head, as lightly as the teal haired girl could take. "You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you!?" Kagami growled, nooging the teal haired girl's head.

"No, and that hurts, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said still monotone.

Kagami sighed and released her; she tried fixing her now messed up hair. 'Those rumors of the amazing _Generation of Miracles_ and Kuroko being the Phantom six…that has got to be a lie, right?' Kagami prayed, looking away from the Teal haired girl. 'I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible brat like her the sixth phantom player?' Kagami growled, glancing back at the small girl.

Kuroko had a small tear in her eye as she fixed her hair. Kagami felt an arrow shoot threw his heart.

_"I don't accept that"_

_"First of all, I love Basketball"_

_"And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak"_

'Don't share my opinion, huh?' Kagami thought, his eyes dazed.

_"I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan."_

'This is getting me excited! Soon I'll be able to play the Generation of Miracles!' Kagami thought excitedly, 'which reminds me…the rest of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools.' Kagami regained his composure, 'why didn't Kuroko go with them?' Kagami wondered.

"Hey, Kuroko-" when he called, no one was there.

'Heh, it doesn't matter…' Kagami smiled as he walked away, 'Cause I'll glue her to the ground the next time I see her' Kagami had an evil dark aura around him, still smiling but almost evilly. Any student that past by flinched or shivered in fear.

/Monday, 8:35 at rooftop/

"Fufufu, I've been waiting for you" Riko said, smiling and cross arms, standing in front of the railing, she looked determined and a bit mischievous. "…Are you stupid?" Kagami deadpanned, "is this a duel? "Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

"Coach is kinda weird" Furihata whispered, his two friends nodded. "Coach" Kuroko called, "hmm?" Riko answered, "The morning assembly is in five minutes" Kuroko said lookedat her watch, "Eh!? I totally forgot it was today!" Kagami yelled, the other freshmen sweat dropped.

"Forget it, just take the form already" Kagami said, holding out the sheet. "Before that, I have something to tell you" Riko said, "Huh?" the freshmen said in union, Kuroko blinked.

"I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach last year." Riko began, "I focus on only pushing the team toward the national championship!" Riko said, "if you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you" Riko smiled.

"Huh? Of course I'm-"

"I know you're strong" Riko cut off Kagami, "but I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, _someday_ and _maybe_ aren't good enough" Riko explained. "I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them" Riko smiled.

'She's insane!' the freshmen thought, 'she's a little off…' Kagami paled, 'Coach is really enthusiastic' Kuroko thought in admiration.

"Now, give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now" Riko said, "and if you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here and…" Riko smirked, "strip naked, and confess your feeling for the girl you love."

"Eh!?" The males paled, excluding Kagami, who was deep in thought. "All the 2nd years did it last year" Riko added, "What? No one told me about this" Furihata whispered, "I heard about it a while back" Fukuda admitted, "but I didn't think they'd actually…" Kawahara looked unsure.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious" Riko explained, "You'll have to do better than _play my first game_ or _do my best_" Riko smiled.

"This'll be easy" Kagami smirked, he began walk forward, "this isn't even a test" Kagami then hopped up on top of the railing, surprising them a bit, Kuroko blinked. Kagami took a deep breath in and-

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga!" Kagami yelled, the freshmen were surprised to actually see someone do it. "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" Kagami yelled.

Hyuga down below sighed, 'is she doing that again this year?' he thought tiredly. Kuroko felt her heart thump and red rise in her cheeks. 'Amazing…' she thought of his declaration, thinking the feeling was of admiration. Kagami hopped down, Riko smiled at him, the red head walked back.

"Who's next?" Riko called, some of the freshmen were still scared. Kuroko noticed how some were too terrified to try. 'Wait?Was it impossible for Kuroko-chan too?Hm?'

"I'm sorry, but I'm not good at speaking loudly" Riko flinched, she looked beside her to see the teal haired girl there, Kagami sighed at the girl. "Can I use this?" Kuroko held up a megaphone, "where'd you get that?" Riko smiled nervously.

Kuroko turned to the railing and looked out at everyone, the freshmen and coach watched. They were surprised to see the sun shine on her pale skin, the teal hair and eyes actually glowing with the sun, the wind blowing her hair.

'So pretty…!' the three freshmen blushed, but the coach and Kagami paid more attention to Kuroko's facial expression. Her eyes were dead serious, not wavering of feelings; she took a deep breath and-

**Slam!**

"Hey! The Basketball club again!? "a sensei barged onto the rooftop, stopping Kuroko from speaking. "Crap, we were almost finished" Riko groaned.

/Later/

At Maji Burger again, Kagami grabbed a whole tray of a large amount of burgers, again. He walked towards the table he sat at last time, and sighed tiredly.

"Che, I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting" Kagami grumbled, sipping his drink and looking out the window. "I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble, too" Kuroko said, sipping her milkshake.

Kagami gasped in shock, accidently spitted his drink.

'maybe I should start going somewhere else' Kagami thought. "We aren't allowed on the roof anymore" Kuroko continued, Kagami blinked and turned to the smaller girl. Kagami's eyes widen, Kuroko was pouting, looking down at her drink.

Kagami flushed, his mouth gaping, 'h-how come she's acting so cute!?' Kagami blushed madly, 'w-wait sh-she's n-not-th-that is…!' Kagami was lost in his own mind.

"What am I gonna do if I can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko said, her voice still impassive, but Kagami could tell she was at least a bit worried. Kagami looked at her then sighed; Kuroko heard him and looked up. She was surprised to feel a light jab on her forehead.

Kagami's finger poking her forehead, "Itta" Kuroko said impassively, Kagami smiled and pulled his finger away. Kuroko rubbed her forehead, "heh" Kuroko blinked and looked to the larger male.

"That's not gonna happen" Kagami said confidently, smiling at her, and for once, trying to cheer her up. Kuroko looking at him with shcok expression.

"_**You are very important for this team"**_

"_**Let's do it, tetsu-chan"**_

"_**Are you running away,Kuroko Tetsuna!"**_

"By the way" Kuroko blinked, "why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? "Kagami asked, "you were good enough to be known as the Phantom sixth princess, the only girl on the famous basketball team, so why?" Kagami asked. Kuroko's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion then it disappeared, the red head noticed, surprised. Kuroko put her straw up to her mouth and sipped some more of her milkshake.

"…Is there some reason you play basketball?" Kagami asked, Kuroko stopped and placed her shake back on the table. "My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything" Kuroko explained, "instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team."

"The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important…" Kuroko looked out the window, her eyes becoming distant. Kagami was surprised to see Kuroko becoming sad, "so…what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kagami asked.

"That's what I was thinking" Kuroko looked back at him, "Seriously?" Kagami said surprised. "…Your's and coach's words…" Kagami blinked, "they really stuck to me" Kuroko said, looking back into Kagami's eyes.

**"**_**I focus on only pushing the team toward the national championship!"**_

**"**_**I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"**_

"Now…my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan" Kuroko said in determination, her eyes showing the burning passion even when she remain expressionless. Kagami stared at her, then he put his large hand onto her hair and ruffled it. Slightly surprising Kuroko, but she remained impassive.

"We're not gonna try" Kuroko looked up as the giant let go and stood up. She looked up at him as he glowered at her, "we're gonna _be_ the best" Kuroko couldn't help but smile at the giant. 'Yeah…' she thought.

/The Next Day/

He walked into his classroom with the distressed look; he then noticed his classmates' attention out the window. 'What's all the commotion?' Kagami walked over to the window, being taller than everyone, he could see easily over everyone. Kagami's eyes widen a bit, then he smirked, chuckling a bit.

On the courtyard in big (Kanji) letters was written, "We Will Be the Best in Japan".

Riko, in her class, watched as the students looked out the window, she smiled. "This could be interesting enough to work" Riko said.

Kagami looked toward the shorthaired girl, noticing some light dirt on Kuroko's sleeve of her sweater, as she read her book impassively as always. Kagami smiled, grinning at the girl who may seem emotionless, but has a ton of passion.

/At night/

"I'm home." Kuroko called but there isn't any respond. "Of course, who will answer?" she muttered as she took a bath and suddenly her phone rangand she took her phone.

"Hello" She answered as she heard some voice that she recognized.

"_What, I can't call to check up on you, Tetsu?" _Her cousin asked, sounding almost like he's grinning.

"All right, what do you want?" Kuroko asked as her cousin sighed at her still emotionless tone.

_"Are you really sure that you don't want to transfer to Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijou or Shutoku even?" _he asked blandly, and Kuroko rolled her eyes.

"I told you, i will still go to Seirin." She answered with emotionless tone. "By the way, how about my sister?" She asked her tone becoming a bit cheerfull.

"_She will come next week so prepare." Her cousin answered. "And do you need anymoney we still can..."_

Kuroko pressed her bust button and sighed at his cousin. She stood up from her bathtub and facing back in front of the mirror showed a huge scar.

Chapter end

_**Dec_14thief: So how was it if youlike it please revie me fresh idea and such thing CIAO.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2: It's my goal.

"Its too bad many of the guys who signed up just up and quit" Izuki sighed, "if they don't have the guts to deal with Coach's demands, they'll never survive" Hyuga said honestly.

"The way you said that, makes it sound like she's a monster" Koganei smiled nervously.

"But we still got these guys" Koganei looked over to the freshmen trio and Kagami, who were changing. The freshmen trio blushed in embarrassment, Kagami just finished putting on his shirt.

"And since that phenomenon everyone was talking about is done, Kuroko too!" Koganei smiled, Mitobe beside him smiled and nodded.

"Hai?" Kuroko said, the boys froze; they looked over to see Kuroko sitting at the end of the bench, reading her novel without looking up.

…

"Kuroko!" they yelled, all of them turning red. Kagami gaped at the girl and blushed, 'd-did she see me change?' he panicked.

"H-how long have you been there!? "Hyuga yelled, "a while, but don't worry, I haven't looked up since I got here" Kuroko said impassively, still not looking up.

"That's not the point! A girl can't come into the boy's locker room!" Hyuga yelled.

"But, our team's stuff is in here, and I don't feel like waiting outside" Kuroko answered, turning the page in her book.

Hyuga gritted his teeth at the apparently stubborn girl, "fine then" he said.

He walked over to a bin of fresh towels; he picked them up in his arms and walked back to the girl, he threw them all over her. "Stay under there until were done!" Hyuga ordered. "…Okay" she answered, the girl a small lump under the towels.

'Captain really had to go that far…' Furihata and his companion sweat dropped. Koganei sighed; he looked to his side and noticed something.

"Huh? Is this…" Koganei picked up a magazine that was called "Basketball Monthly".

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" Koganei said, looking through the issue. "Oh" Hyuga looked into the magazine as well, "all the players are featured" Hyuga said. They turned page by page, "Kuroko…you're not mentioned even once" Hyuga said.

"Even though you were the only girl and was known as the Phantom Player?" Koganei said, "They would've definitely interview you" Koganei added.

"Someone came…." Kuroko said from under towels. "And they forgot about me." Kuroko added.

'So painful!' Hyuga, Koganei, and Izuki pitied the small lump.

"Besides, everyone mostly thought it was a rumor or a myth, even if I was on the court a lot of people thought they imagined it" Kuroko added, "is that so?" Izuki said. "That…and other reasons" Kuroko mumbled even quieter, Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true prodigies" Kuroko said with sad tone in her voice. The team blinked, they wondered just how powerful were Kuroko's old teammates.

"Anyway, we're done so you can start changing" Hyuga said, trying to get everyone to file out. Kuroko wasted no time, threw the towels off and began to unbutton her shirt before any of them got the chance to leave.

"AH!" everyone yelled with red faces, except for Mitobe who flinched back with a red face.

"N-not yet, Kuroko! Wait for us to leave!" Hyuga yelled, "Eh? But you said-"

"Until we leave!" Hyuga hissed. The whole team ran out with red faces, even Kagami's face was almost as red as his hair. Kuroko blinked at being left alone after getting yelled at for no reason, in her opinion. The team walked down the hall, each of them trying to push down their blushes.

"Kuroko really is too much…" Kawahara sighed, "doesn't she realize she's the only girl" Koganei sighed as well. "I think because she hasn't realized that she's acting like this…" Hyuga paled. 'That Kuroko…' Kagami blushed still.

"By the way, where's the coach? "Furihata asked, "she went out to look for an opponent for a practice match" Hyuga explained. "Ah! I saw her a little while ago, she was skipping when I saw her" Fukuda said. "She was skipping!?" Hyuga yelled, his face filled with dread.

"Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough" Hyuga warned, him and the other upperclassman paled. 'Is the opponent really gonna be tough?' Kagami thought, the freshmen panicked.

Kuroko, dressed in her baggy black short and white shirt, walked towards them. She noticed they're pale faces and tilted her head in confusion.

/Seirin high school gate/

Standing at the school entrance, someone with blonde hair and a nice school uniform walked through the gates, admiring the Seirin campus. "Oooh, so this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice." The young man said as he walked inside the school.

"Check that guy, he looks so cool!"

"So tall... Wait, that guy... isn't he that model...?"

The two friends quickly turned to one another and screamed before fainting as the blonde made his way into the school, searching for the gym where he hoped he could find who he was looking for.

/Gym/

In the gym, it was freshmen vs. seniors again. Kawahara passed the ball to Kuroko; she passed the ball quickly to Kagami. Izuki blocked him, but Kagami turned left and passed him.

Awestruck for a couple of seconds, Izuki followed, "not yet!" he grunted, trying to keep up with the giant's speed. Right under the basket, Kagami spun around Izuki and dunked into the basket. "So fast!" Furihata said amazed. On the sidelines, the blond smiled.

"Oh! Nice shot!" Kawahara cheered, "he's amazing. Such a quick turn at full speed! He's no ordinary human" Koganei said, "He might even beat the Generation of Miracles" Satoshi said. "He might really be able to beat them with that" Furihata said, "that's not an easy maneuver" Kawahara said, "maybe he's better than them already" Fukuda said.

Kuroko blinked a bit hearing that.

_"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet."_

'That's what I said but…' Kuroko thought as she looked at the smiling confidently Kagami. She just is smiling at him because he makes her remembering a certain tanned basketball player.

"Huh? Where is Koroko? We told her we were meeting here, too..."

"Geez, that girl can be really troublesome sometimes."

"KUROKO! Come out!" They called but Kuroko just sweat dropped at them because they forgot about her presences so fast.

"Gather around everyone!" Riko called as she entered the room, "yes, ma'am!" they yelled. They stood around her, Hyuga sweat nervously at seeing the grin on their coach's face. "I got us a match with Kaijou" Riko announced, "R-really?" Hyuga said.

"They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court" Riko said. "Disappoint us? They're way better than us" Koganei said, "Are they really that good?" Kawahara asked. "They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year" Hyuga explained.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota" Riko added.

"Eh?"

"Him?"

"The Generation of Miracles?"

The freshmen gasped, Kuroko's eye twitched. 'I never thought I'd get to play them so soon' Kagami grinned, 'what a blessing. I'm getting excited!'

"Apparently, Kise works as a model" Hyuga added, "Seriously?" Izuki said. "Good looking and good at Basketball? That's brutal" Koganei sighed in dismay. "Idiots…" Riko sighed, Kuroko twitched and moved behind Kagami, no one noticing. Riko heard some murmurs and turned to the door, she was surprised to see a long line of blushing girls in the gym.

"Huh? What?" Riko said in surprise, "what are all these people doing here?" Riko wondered. "Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen" a voice said tiredly. "That's…" Hyuga said, "One of the

Generation of Miracles! Kise Ryota!" Riko yelled, 'what is he doing here?' Riko wondered.

Kise, a blond, medium long hair, with pure yellow eyes, is left ear pierced and a silver earing present. He has a very handsome face and the height of 189 cm., he is standing at the front stage, signing autograph after autograph.

'So lucky~' Koganei cried anime tears, him and some of the teammates envious of the blond surrounded by girls. While in the midst of crying, Furihata finally noticed Kuroko hiding behind the thought-occupied Kagami, her back facing the giant's.

'Kuroko?' he thought confused, Kuroko noticed his gaze. She put her finger on her puckered lips and made a sign for him to stay quiet. Furihata blushed at such a cute gesture he never expected to see on the impassive girl's face.

"Kurokocchi~ I know you're here~" Kise hummed, still signing autographs. Kuroko flinched, "I've been found" Kuroko said blankly, "Huh? How long have you been behind me!?" Kagami yelled, realizing the teal haired girl hid behind him.

"A while" Kuroko answered, Kagami blushed. Kuroko looked to the blond, she nodded, "Good to see you again" Kuroko said. Kise's eyes widen, but he continued to smile, "good to see you too" Kise smiled warmly. The team looked between the two then just stared at the blond.

When Kise was finally done signing autographs, he hoped down from the bleacher and one of the freshmen started. "Wha... Why are you here?" The blonde grinned and said as he made his way over to the group.

"Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin I remembered it was the school where Kurokocchi joined. So I came to say hi! Since we are the ones getting along the rest in middle school like couple, Right?" Kise answered as he smiled to Kuroko.

"Not particulary." Kuroko answered bluntly.

"SO MEAN!" Kise cried anime tears.

"Kise Ryota, though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat" Furihata read the article in the magazine. "While he has less experience than he other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder" Furihata added.

"Since your second year?" Hyuga gaped, "that article exaggerated quite a bit" Kise said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch" Kise said. "They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time" he laughed.

"Hmm, that never happened to me" Kuroko deadpanned. "Actually could you stop making up things."

"What~!? It was just me?" Kise cried anime tears again.

"Kise-kun has always been a crybaby" Kuroko said blankly, "maybe I was alone~! You bullied me too~!" Kise cried but his face turned into sad face for a second. "Is it still hard for you to smile? I miss your small but bright smiles..."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Kuroko answered with blank expressions.

Kise's eyes then narrowed, he stood in front of Kuroko and stopped a basketball aimed for him with one hand. "Itte~! What was that for?" Kise whined, Kagami being the one who threw the ball.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

His teammates gaped at him, Kuroko being the only one staring at him blankly. "Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us" Kagami grinned excitedly. "Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kagami waved his hand, smiling.

"What~? I don't know if I'm ready~" Kise said tiredly, 'Damn pretty boy…!' Kagami growled. "But…" Kagami blinked, "just because your form of challenge almost hit Kurokocchi, I'll accept" Kise glared at him. Kagami was surprised to see him dead serious, he glanced at the impassive Kuroko then the smiling playfully Kise.

'I don't understand, but as long as I get a match' Kagami grinned. "Unbelievable~" Riko sighed tiredly, "This could be bad" Kuroko said, surprising Riko. "Huh?" Riko said, Kuroko glanced back at the two.

Kise took off his coat and handed it to Kuroko, "keep it safe, k~" Kise grinned.

"Ok" Kuroko nodded, 'still so cute~' Kise hummed in his mind, grinning at the smaller girl. Kagami was holding the ball and waited for the blond, but he glared at him from behind, getting irritated.

"Lets go already!" Kagami growled, "ah, coming~" Kise went over to the red head. Kise began to dribble, and just as quickly Kise passed him, Kagami following. Kagami kept up but then easily Kise spun around Kagami, then jumped for a dunk. Riko gasped.

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own" Kuroko said, 'but, this is beyond simple imitation' Riko thought. 'This is ridiculous! I just did that, but…you've gotta be kidding!' Kagami jumped up to knock the ball out of the blonde's grasp.

"Kagami's on fire, too!" Fukuda exclaimed.

Kagami grabbed the ball about to be dunked and tried to push it off, but then it was shoved in harshly, pushing the giant away. 'He's quicker than me. Stronger, too!' Kagami fell on his back, Kise landed on his feet flawlessly.

"This is the Generation of Miracles" Kawahara said in awe, "Kuroko, your friend's way too good" Kawahara said to the small girl.

"…I don't know that person" Kuroko said, "huh?" Kawahara responded. "To be honest, I may have underestimated him until now" Kuroko said, "It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles have been evolving far more quickly than I expected" Kuroko explained.

'They are really good nearly at my skill." Kuroko thought as the image they were walking leaving her alone came in her head. 'Because of that I must beat them up.' She thought mentally.

"I don't know about this" Kise sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Huh?" Kagami said confused, he then stood up. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now" Kise said loud enough for the whole team to hear. 'Huh?' they all thought confused.

Kise walked over to the teal haired girl still holding his jacket. He stood in front of her and smiled, "give us Kurokocchi~" Kise hummed. The team was confused. "Come join us" Kise said simply, his hands in his pockets, "lets play basketball together again" Kise said. 'Eh!?' they all thought surprised, Kagami flinched.

"I am seriously respected you." Kise said honestly, "It's very waste for player in your caliber to play in this no name school" Kise said as Kuroko narrowed her eyes. "Come with us, let's play together" He added.

'Eh!?' they all thought surprised, Kagami flinched.

"I am honored that you think about me in this way" Kuroko said as she bowed. "Sorry. But I refuse" she said bluntly.

"Whoa, doesn't that sound weird in that context? On top of that it's not like you! Wasn't playing basketball everything to you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?" Kise said as Kuroko looking at him with blank but determined eyes.

"My thinking has changed since then" Kuroko answered, "Eh?" Kise said.

"More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, "a promise?" Kise repeated.

"A promise…to defeat the Generation of Miracles" Kuroko said.

"It isn't like you to say a joke like that." Kise said disbelieving.

"Hehehe" Kise blinked and turned to Kagami, who chuckled from behind him. 'This is the Generation of Miracles? They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than him! I can't help but smile!' Kagami was smiling excitedly.

"Kagami-kun's acting like a predatorily animal" Kuroko deadpanned, "What do you mean by that!? "Kagami yelled. "What are you saying, Kuroko?" Kagami walked passed the blond and towards the small girl. "I was going to say that" Kagami grinned, jabbing a finger on Kuroko's forehead with a little force.

'That's for earlier, Baka' Kagami thought. Kuroko rubbed her forehead, 'She wants to help him defeat us?' Kise thought in disbelief, then Kuroko's eyes stared straight into Kise, he could tell, Kuroko was dead serious.

"I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious" Kuroko said, her feeling not wavering. Kise blinked in surprise, to actually see Kuroko determined after a long time.

'Those eyes…I've missed the determination in them…' Kise thought. "How about we make things more interesting" Kise said.

"Huh!?" they said surprised.

"If we win we will take Kurokocchi." He said as he searched something in his pocket jacket. "And if you win I will give you these." He said showing photos of a certain teal haired girl with longer hair and blank but cute face. What most important was the girl wearing a cute maid uniform that showing a cleavage.

Al freshmen and senior rushed at Kise as they muttered something at Kise photos. "These are limited edition of Kurokocchi photo in maid uniform; we are collecting this kind of thing." He said, "How about it." Kise smiled, Kagami grinned, and Kuroko remained impassive but determined.

"We're not backing down!" They said together.


End file.
